gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Family Universe: The Science Incident/Transcript
This is the transcript for Nicktoons Family Universe: The Science Incident. Prologue Scientist #1: Ready? Are we ready to conduct our experiment? Scientist #2: What experiment? Pat was supposed to bring it in so we could have had something to experiment on in the first place! Scientist #1: Well, let's check on her progress regardless. (the phone is answered) Pat: (on the phone) Hello, there. If you're wondering about the brand new experiment, well... not everything is set up yet. I will let you know if everything has been set up real soon. In the meantime, you can get ready for me to bring it over. Have a nice day. (Pat hangs up) Scientist #1: Well, what do we do to pass the time? Scientist #2: Well, I recently found a new chemical compound today. We should study it and see if it's within our current Periodic Table of Elements or if it needs a new element name to itself. Scientist #1: Perfect! Let's examine this new chemical compound. Scene 1 David: Uhh, Pat? Why are you running around in circles? Pat: My latest scientific experiment is about to go underway! I have everything as shown here, and then... Sadie: And then what? Pat: Well, let's just say it'll hopefully be successful. The scientific community has been watching this for months, and... Sadie: You're saying the scientific community has been watching this thing that is obviously meant to fail for months. Pat: Well, it has only a 10% chance of failing, but should it fail, I have a friend that could help me fix it. Cody: Oh, boy, send in the clones. Pat: No clones shall be involved, Cody. I have made it a precaution that any dangerous experiments should not involve clones and that should it go awry, everyone should be at least 15 feet away from the experiment. David: Should we time-travel to get the necessary materials for this experiment? Pat: Geez. You know how it is with time-travel. If you alter anything in the past, it could have a big effect on the present day. If you destroy a meteor from, say, 65 million years ago, the dinosaurs could still be roaming the Earth, or if you get something from the future like, say, a Cocotama bookbag, that thing won't be there in the future as brand-new. Instead, it'll be old and used. We only use it if we really have to, for example, to prevent a certain part of the future from happening. Sadie: OK, then? Pat: Besides, we really have everything we need right here. David: I wonder how it works, then. (Pat presses a button and the machine sparks and falls apart) David: It just falls apart? Pat: Well, it was supposed to bring the Stress Relaxation Team Valerian to life. But apparently we all got sued. David: What do you mean by, "we all got sued"? (Pat answers the telephone) Pat: Exactly what I said. We all got sued. Don't believe me? We're forming up a plan in the basement. Scene 2 (everyone is in the basement) Cottonsweet: Glad you finally made it, Time Force! Thanks to Pat's invention, we're now getting sued by... Madhouse. 106 Manager: ...Sadie, do you have anything to say about this? Sadie: Yeah, the title of the film is misleading. Cody: Sadie, can we stop with the fourth wall breaks? Cottonsweet: Well, we can fix up the machine and hopefully not end up in court. Pat: Actually, I just fixed up the machine and hopefully it'll work this time. (Pat presses a button and the machine hooks up to the house and flies up) Cottonsweet: Does anyone have a passport? I have a passport, but I wasn't expecting this! Pat: Oh. David: Is that... Kathesia? Cody: Looks like it. Sadie: So that's why you avoid machinery that looks suspicious. Cottonsweet: I hear they love magical girls over here. I should greet everyone. Cody: I wouldn't go too far from here. Pat: Next thing you know, the machinery can change the whole country and even create a new one. (Pat presses a button and they land in the middle of Kathesia) Sadie: Wow. Scene 3 Cottonsweet: Well, that was a long trip. Pat: And still nowhere near perfect! Sadie: Obviously. (Pat proceeds to press a button and a building turns into a building that looks like it came from Asialand City) Pat: OK, everyone, did you see that? I think the machine really is going awry! Cottonsweet: Seeing how a building can transform like that... wait... that's it! Pat: What? Cottonsweet: Justified by this, the setting appears first and the characters last! Pat: So? Cottonsweet: You have no idea what your invention is doing? Pat: Other than generating more lawsuits? I don't. Cottonsweet: Well, think about it. Buildings like that can't just appear out of nowhere. Pat: Oh, that's right! It's recreating Asialand City... piece... by... piece... Cottonsweet: And? Pat: We need to stop making Asialand City. Otherwise we'll get more lawsuits. Sadie: And fast, before the characters appear... TBA.